


Romulus & Remus

by quietlyintoemptyspaces



Series: Born of Chaos [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Flash Fic, Gen, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Remus - Freeform, Romulus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 20:28:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3950641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietlyintoemptyspaces/pseuds/quietlyintoemptyspaces
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are born from War and a less than human woman, left in the cradle of the Great Tree’s roots in the middle of a forest for days and nights before they are found by a wolf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Romulus & Remus

**Author's Note:**

> Derek and Laura - Romulus and Remus

They are born from War and a less than human woman, left in the cradle of the Great Tree’s roots in the middle of a forest for days and nights before they are found by a wolf.

A wolf and a woman, Talia, takes the children into her home, feeds them from her breast, claims them as her own. Derek and Laura, she names them. It fits, she thinks.

She teaches them the language of the moon and how to take its shape. Derek is feral with it, wild and savage and free. Laura stands strong beside him, a comforting anchor. Their voices are like a song, a promise, a prayer, as they throw their heads back and howl, their music rising into the night sky.

The stars twinkle for them, shining and flickering like a silent chorus. Like a reply. Talia watches them with a smile and waits.


End file.
